


El que no debería existir.

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doppelganger, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay veces en que se consiguen cosas que no se esperan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El que no debería existir.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psique_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=psique_chan).



_A las cuatro en la colina el diablo me espera.  
No necesita saber mi nombre sólo que deseo._  
  
  
Lo había visto muchas veces, al igual que a Dumbledore, solía pasearse por allí sin rumbo fijo. Él simplemente supuso que era otra de sus alucinaciones.  
  
Nadie entraba allí, ya no, Bellatrix se había encargado de ello con sólo decir _“dejen que disfrute”_.  
  
Y lo habían dejado solo.  
  
Pero incluso así, era difícil pasar página. Intentaba disfrutar aunque todo le era monótono.  
  
Había intentado tener sexo con varias chicas – _le habían dicho que eso lo sacaría de la rutina_ – y había sido inútil.  
  
Le daba asco. Tenerlas así, tocándolo, viendo como lo engullían entre la carne enrojecida...  
  
No sabía si eran las circunstancias pero, en aquellos momentos, le parecía asqueroso. Sin embargo, lo hacía, era lo que se esperaba de él y lo cumplía. Claro que él poco ponía de su parte, ellas gritaban, jadeaban y gemían, e incluso a alguna afortunada le había dejado ponerse encima. No lo disfrutaba, no como se suponía que debía y, por ello, disfrutaba de poder estar solo en aquel lugar.  
  
Lo cierto era que el sexo tampoco era una necesidad que le urgiera satisfacer pero, cada tanto, se dejaba llevar y así intentaba olvidarse de todo.  
  
Fue en aquella situación donde se dio cuenta de que no era una alucinación. Mientras disfrutaba de sus propias caricias, con los ojos cerrados, intentando disfrutar el momento, un dedo recorrió entero su pene y se entretuvo queriendo entrar en su punta.  
  
– ¿En quién piensas, Malfoy?  
  
Su cuerpo se congeló al oír esa frase, esa voz.  
  
Pudo sentir como su corazón se paraba y empezaba a latir más deprisa de lo que nunca lo había sentido, como el aire entraba en sus pulmones en pequeñas bocanadas y que todo lo que conseguía era moverse a espasmos contra ese dedo.  
  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrárselo con una sonrisa indiscreta pintada en los labios.  
  
– Cuando te vi el otro día con esas chicas no parecías disfrutarlo, pero ahora sí...  
  
El dedo volvió ha recorrer el camino andado, esta vez hacia atrás. Los ojos esmeraldas no dejaban de observarlo, parecían abarcarlo todo.  
  
– Siempre tuve curiosidad.  
  
Cerró las piernas y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo acomodándose la ropa.  
  
Estaba agitado, aquello era demasiado real para ser mentira.  
  
El moreno estaba todavía de cuchillas pero no había apartado su mirada de todo lo que hacía. Se apoyó con una de sus manos en el suelo y se levantó para seguir inspeccionándolo.  
  
– ¿Cómo entraste? –fue la única pregunta coherente que salió de su boca.  
  
–Aparecí.  
  
Ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, parecía querer comprobar algo que no encontraba.  
  
–Na...nadie puede aparecerse en la escuela.  
  
–Simplemente aparecí...  
  
Una mano se dirigió hacia los rosados labios y los recorrió. Pareció disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Un ruido a lo lejos hizo que se separara.  
  
Miró hacia la entrada y, cuando volvió la vista, Potter había desaparecido.  
  
–¡Draco! –escuchó gritar a Goyle.– En quince minutos empieza la ronda.  
  
Maldijo su suerte.  
  
Se agachó a buscar su varita que todavía estaba en el suelo y antes de irse miró una vez más a su alrededor.  
  
No lo volvería a encontrar con la guardia baja.  
  
–––––––  
  
Hacía un par de días que sólo iba para encontrarlo. Le parecía ridícula la idea de que el mismísimo Potter estuviera allí, pero más absurdo era creer que existiera alguien tan temerario como para hacerse pasar por él en un castillo gobernado por Mortífagos.  
  
La sala era inmensa y sabía que, por mucho que hiciera, no llegaría nunca a completarla. Sin embargo, se negaba a contarle a alguien lo que le había pasado.  
  
Apretó con fuerza su varita mientras revisaba detrás de otro armario.  
  
Cada día que pasaba se sentía más enojado.  
  
– ¿Qué estás buscando?  
  
La voz provenía de más allá tras su espalda.  
  
Esta vez no le daría oportunidad a hacerle nada y antes de darse vuelva ya lo había atacado.  
  
Lo vio volar un par de metros hasta chocar contra una de las montañas de cosas que había. Caminó hasta él, apuntándole con la varita; que pareciera desmayado no significaba que lo estuviera.  
  
Repasó con la mirada todas las direcciones posibles buscando el arma del moreno. No estaba.  
  
El gryffindor parecía despertarse de una siesta: intentaba abrir unos ojos que seguían cerrados, estiraba su boca en un bostezo forzado.  
  
Le clavó la punta de la varita en la garganta.  
  
– No deberías lanzarle maldiciones a alguien que no puede defenderse.  
  
Apuntó hacia sus pies y se los hizo de gelatina.  
  
Por un instante creyó ver que el rostro de Potter se desfiguraba de dolor. Pero no era así, la esmeralda mirada se había vuelto completamente negra, sus rasgos se habían endurecido. Una voz profunda emanó de sus labios y sintió que su cuerpo salía despedido unos metros hacia arriba.  
  
– ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!– le escuchó decir.– ¡Jamás!  
  
Le faltaba el aire, sentía que su garganta se cerraba. Vio como Potter se paraba sin ningún inconveniente y que además tenía la palma de su mano derecha abierta en su dirección.  
  
No quería que su último pensamiento fuera pensar que el niño que vivió lo había matado e hizo lo posible por pensar en otra cosa. Le fue imposible.  
  
\----  
  
La convulsión de su cuerpo era tal que no se daba cuenta de que lo que le dolía era la entrada de aire en sus pulmones.  
  
Estaba una vez más en el suelo. No podía ver nada aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos.  
  
– No digas que no te lo advertí.  
  
El tono burlón en la voz de Potter no le pasó desapercibido pero no podía replicarle, y lo intentó, le dolía mucho la garganta.  
  
–Malfoy, hagamos que esto sea fácil.– Una tenue luz, que no podía precisar de donde salía, le permitía ver a la perfección el rostro del moreno a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus ojos.– Yo no voy a irme, y no te pediré que tú lo hagas, pero deja de molestarme y de atacarme y no volveré a hacerte daño.  
  
–No deberías estar aquí –su voz salió ronca.  
  
–No sé dónde debería estar– le replicó.– Pero no tengo otro lugar al que ir.  
  
Se apoyó contra la pila de escritorios que tenía detrás. Potter seguía sobre él.  
  
Entre los espasmos tosió, ocultando malamente la risa, y la verde mirada se clavó en la suya.  
  
– Quién lo diría... Harry Potter no tiene un lugar al que pertenecer.  
  
El moreno parecía apenado, incluso había desviado la vista hacia un costado.  
  
– Pero... tú no eres Harry Potter... ¿Quién diablos eres?  
  
El semblante serio en el que se hallaba el rosto del otro, sólo lo había visto cuando Diggory había muerto.  
  
– Soy Harry Potter.  
  
Su voz no dejaba duda al respecto, estaba convencido de ello.  
  
– ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?  
  
– Un día aparecí aquí.  
  
– ¿Por qué?  
  
– Necesito estar aquí.  
  
Se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Potter no se lo impidió pero tampoco lo ayudó, simplemente quedó ahí en la misma posición.  
  
– Sé que no eres Potter.  
  
Conjuró a su varita, prefería tenerla en la mano.  
  
–Ten cuidado con lo que haces –le advirtió el moreno.  
  
Apenas la había recibido, ni siquiera le estaba apuntando, a duras penas podía ver por donde andaba , ¿y él otro lo estaba acusando?.  
  
–Pareces tener más cabeza que el cara rayada original.  
  
Convocó un poco de luz para poder ver y la estancia se iluminó por completo.  
  
–¿Quién eres?  
  
–Soy quien debo ser.  
  
Sonrió ante aquella _broma_. Éste, sin duda, no era el Potter que conocía, era posible que ni siquiera el impostor que tenía frente a él lo conociera. Todo parecía hacerlo distinto del original.  
  
–¡Trench!– gritó.  
  
Un pequeño elfo se materializó a unos pasos de donde se encontraba. Era el elfo que llevaba todos los caprichos de los jóvenes de Slytherin, lo único que no podía hacer era ir en contra de los demás alumnos de las otras casas.  
  
–Señor Malfoy, señor. Trench a su servicio, señor.  
  
Le disgustaba tenerlo enfrente pero estaba convencido que era la forma más fácil de averiguar quién era el impostor.  
  
–Trench, dime quién es él – y le señaló al moreno que estaba sentado en el suelo.  
  
El elfo se dio la vuelta para poder mirar hacia donde el rubio dirigía su mano y dio varios pasos hacia atrás al reconocerlo. Se agarró a sus piernas y tiraba de él mientras temblaba.  
  
–Señor, hay que irse, señor. Hay que avisarle al Director, señor. Un ser maligno, señor.  
  
El falso Potter parecía divertido ante las palabras del elfo.  
  
–¿Maligno?– repitió. –¿Te he hecho algo a ti, Trench?  
  
El pequeño ser intentaba treparse por las ropas del slytherin, quien simplemente lo apartó.  
  
–Deja de hacer tanto escándalo. No le dirás a nadie que él esta aquí, ¿has entendido?  
  
Los enormes ojos parecían que se le saltarían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento. Sus palabras atropelladas marcaban aún más su falta de vocabulario.  
  
Le sacudió, había agotado una paciencia que no tenía.  
  
–¿Has entendido?  
  
Con lágrimas en los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo muchas tonterías sobre su lealtad a los alumnos de Slytherin, y advirtiéndole del ser maligno y de que sin dudar respondería ante el Director, se marchó como había venido.  
  
–¿Con que un ser maldito?  
  
–Maligno –le corrigió el moreno con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.  
  
\------  
  
–Sé qué eres.  
  
La cara de hastío que tenía Potter no había cambiado.  
  
–Sé quien soy. Me parece mas importante eso.  
  
Hizo lo posible por reprimir un bufido.  
  
–Eres un fetch... un doppelgänger.  
  
El moreno siguió caminando por aquel pasillo, mirando las distintas montañas de cosas que había a sus lados.  
  
–¿Debería significar algo para mí?  
  
–En realidad no me extraña que no conozcas el término. No puedes saber nada que tu original no sepa.  
  
Se volvió hacia él para hacerle frente. Tenía que temerle, lo sabía, pero el ser se lo había dicho, mientras no lo amenazara nada le pasaría.  
  
–Eres un ser que vive porque tu original está por morir.  
  
–Según tú, mi original tendría que haber muerto hace tiempo... y por lo tanto yo tendría que existir desde hace mucho más –replicó.  
  
–Deberías saber por qué estás aquí.  
  
–Solo sé que necesito estar aquí.  
  
–Eso no es una razón.  
  
–Será porque tú me necesitas aquí.  
  
Apartó la vista. Ya había pensado en ello, y muchas veces. Pero de necesitar a alguien ,seguramente sería Dumbledore quien se hubiese presentado ante él.  
  
–Tal vez no sea un doppelgänger y sea algo que tú creaste.  
  
No lo quiso seguir escuchando y decidió seguir contándole lo que había encontrado en los libros.  
  
–Al parecer te alimentas de la energía de él...  
  
–No tiene bastante, no soy capaz de tocar casi nada.  
  
–... y también de la mía.  
  
El moreno dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba y le pasó un dedo por el cuello.  
  
Tembló anticipadamente.  
  
–Entonces, tengo que decir que me gusta tu energía.  
  
Se acercó hasta dejar tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros.  
  
Sentía frío.  
  
La lengua de Potter recorrió sus labios.  
  
Su cuerpo ansiaba aquel contacto.  
  
––––––––––––  
  
– ¿Te irás para estas vacaciones?  
  
Rió entre dientes.  
  
– ¿No quieres que me vaya?  
  
– Me aburro más estando solo– declaró el moreno convencido.  
  
– Eso no es cierto. Ni siquiera existes cuando no estoy aquí.  
  
La verde mirada se clavó sobre él una vez más, ya estaba acostumbrado. Hacía más de dos meses que había descubierto _que_ era el Harry Potter que se encontraba en aquella misteriosa sala. Y se había alegrado. Al principio no sólo había creído que era parte de su imaginación, sino que por unos cuantos días tuvo miedo de que, sin darse cuenta, lo hubiese creado. Ahora, sabía que aquella posibilidad no era cierta.  
  
Se dio el permiso de sonreír abiertamente mientras se deslizaba sobre aquel doble.  
  
– No me gusta no poder tocarte como quisiera –se quejó el otro.  
  
– Me encanta que no puedas.  
  
Había descubierto que estaba ahí porque quería estar en un lugar seguro y, aunque le pareció patético que Potter considerara que estaría seguro en Hogwarts, y sobretodo en esa sala, no podía replicarle nada, él se sentía igual.  
  
El moreno alzó una de sus manos y con la punta de uno de sus dedos recorrió el puente refinado de su nariz.  
  
– Quisiera hacer más.  
  
Estaba encantado con aquel ser incorpóreo e irreal que tenía bajo su cuerpo. Era suyo y estaba ahí sólo para él. Demasiado tentador.  
  
Le mordió el dedo y empezó a chupárselo con fuerza. Se dejó vagar por la mano que se iba haciendo y deshaciendo entre sus labios y su lengua.  
  
Le gustaba el poder que le había devuelto aquel ser. No estaba creado para él pero el disfrute que hacia de su uso no era comparable a nada de lo que alguna vez creyó posible.  
  
Nunca reconocería que alguna vez hubiese fantaseado con el _niño que vivió_ , que le excitaba ver las caras de sufrimiento de éste cuando se masturbaba sobre él, ni mucho menos de que tener en exclusividad, aunque fuera un falso doble, a Harry Potter le encantaba.  
  
Bajó sus manos deshaciendo los botones de su camisa.  
  
El moreno debajo de él suspiraba, intentando contenerse. Sabía que no podía tocarlo más que concentrando todo su poder en un solo y pequeño punto.  
  
Jadeó cuando sintió moverse sobre su pecho el frío que emanaba aquel ser.  
  
Lo cierto era que no quería volver a casa para las vacaciones.  
  
El Señor Oscuro había hecho de la mansión su lugar de residencia permanente, y no sólo eso, también entraban y salían todos aquellos que estaban a sus ordenes y que los despreciaban ahora que los Malfoy habían caído en desgracia.  
  
Se sentía impotente. Ya sólo les restaba ser unos simples conserjes de la actual residencia de Voldemort.  
  
Su propio gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _Su Potter_ estaba jugueteando con la lengua sobre sus pezones.  
  
Se arqueó hacia atrás separándose de aquella tortura pero el moreno volvió a la carga con su ombligo.  
  
Así no tenía que ir el juego. No le gustaba que le dominara con tan poca cosa.  
  
Se apoyó sobre sus piernas y le dio el privilegio, una vez más, de contemplarlo mientras se masturbaba sólo para él.  
  
Con mucha lentitud, y disfrutando el roce de sus propias caricias, abrió el cierre de su pantalón.  
  
Harry gimió al ver su contundente erección.  
  
– No sigas– le susurró el moreno con un hilo de voz.  
  
– No le haría caso al original, ¿qué te hace creer que a ti sí?  
  
Se había llevado una de sus manos a su boca y la mirada esmeralda le había seguido. Pequeños jadeos acompañaban su demostración de cómo disfrutaría el _falso_ gryffindor de su, cada vez más experta, boca.  
  
Su otra mano lo recorría a placer sobre la tela de su ropa interior, esperando la señal ajena de que debía ir algo más allá.  
  
El frío penetró entre el elástico de su ropa y su cuerpo, logrando que poco a poco su pene quedara al descubierto.  
  
Ya estaba mojado.  
  
– Más...– suplicaba su espectador.  
  
Y lo complacía hasta quedar satisfecho, el mismo, de sus propias caricias.  
  
Ya no lo dejaba participar. Ese Potter tenía la maldita costumbre de querer meterse donde no debía y siempre a la fuerza.  
  
– Draco– gimoteó.– Necesito que estés aquí... Te necesito conmigo.  
  
Y lo sabía, aquel ser no sólo tomaba la energía de su original sino que también de lo que le rodeaba.  
  
¿Ser sirviente? ¿Ser amo? No tenía que pensarlo, su madre le había llamado, pronto sería nuevamente convocado a sus deberes como Mortífago y debía ir.  
  
Tomó su varita y apuntó directamente al rostro de Potter con ella. El moreno, simplemente, abrió la boca y esperó.  
  
Un pequeño río rojo salía de su varita y caía sobre un extasiado Harry que bebía con ansia.  
  
Se sentía bien al hacerlo. Parecía una prolongación del orgasmo que acababa de tener.  
  
La energía dejó de brotar y posó su vista en el moreno. Yacía agitado, suplicante. Su boca todavía entreabierta buscaba en el aire algo más de aquello y sus ojos, ahora negros, se entrecerraban vidriosos tras la falsa capa de cristal.  
  
Nunca estaría seguro si aquella misma cara sería la del verdadero tras el éxtasis pero no le importaba demasiado, lo prefería así. Era lo que Harry Potter hacía con él, en aquel lugar, lo único importante del momento.  
  
Se dejó caer a su lado. Estaba agotado.  
  
– No vayas...– le escuchó suplicar una vez más.  
  
– Eres tú quien ya se tendría que haber ido.  
  
Un pequeño silencio precedido por un suspiro fue la contestación inacabada del moreno.  
  
– Pronto... Sé que falta poco para dejar de existir.  
  
Contuvo el aliento.  
  
¿Potter moriría? ¿Eso era lo que le estaba diciendo?  
  
Esperaba con ansias que todo aquel conflicto terminara pero no estaba seguro de cómo quería que fuera, sólo quería vivir. Ganase quien ganase sólo eso deseaba, vivir.  
  
Se levantó acomodándose la ropa.  
  
– Eres muy dramático... y, en eso, te pareces mucho a él.  
  
– ¿No deseas vivir?– Preguntó.– Yo sí, supongo que al igual que todos... Así que, ¿por qué debo ser distinto en eso también?  
  
– No eres real, no puedes existir. No debes existir.  
  
El moreno sonrió.  
  
–Existo, y eso no puedes taparlo por siempre Draco.  
  
–Sólo existes porque Potter está pronto a morir.  
  
–¿Quién esta siendo dramático ahora?– Replicó.– El famoso niño que _no_ murió, ese soy yo– comentó cantarín.  
  
–No eres tú, lo es él.  
  
–Él... yo... ¿Qué más da? Existo y quiero seguir haciéndolo por más tiempo.  
  
–Entonces deberías decírselo a él, no a mí.  
  
Potter caminó directamente hacia él y lo traspasó, dejándole una odiosa sensación en todo el cuerpo.  
  
Detestaba que siempre que se peleaban el moreno terminara las discusiones atravesándolo.  
  
–––––  
  
La entrada de su madre en el salón cortó la nula conversación que tenía con su padre.  
  
– ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Su padre se había levantado del asiento intentando atajar la entrada de los intrusos que venían tras ella.  
  
– Dicen que tienen a Potter– le escuchó decir a su madre y su sangre se heló.–Draco, ven aquí.  
  
No creyó que lo volvería a ver, y, menos aún al original.  
  
Se acercó con precaución, Greyback, aquel hombre lobo, le daba miedo. El supuesto Harry Potter quedó bajo la lampara, listo para la inspección.  
  
– ¿Bien, chico?– lo apremió el hombre lobo.  
  
No podía estar seguro. Su cara estaba enorme, brillante y rosa, sus facciones estaban distorsionadas, su pelo era ligeramente más largo, y llevaba una barba de días. Lo único que podía reconocer eran las monturas de sus gafas.  
  
– ¿Bien, Draco?– insistió ansioso su padre– ¿Lo es? ¿Es Harry Potter?  
  
Estaba asustado, no sólo de Greyback sino también de aquel que estaba frente a él. Si era Harry Potter no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.  
  
–No puedo... no puedo estar seguro  
  
– ¡Pero míralo detenidamente, míralo! ¡Acercate más!– Su padre estaba demasiado entusiasmado.–Draco, si somos los que le entregamos a Potter al Señor Tenebroso, todo será perdón...  
  
Su padre seguía hablando con el lobo, no lo estaba escuchando. Pensó por un momento en su Harry y que seguramente ya había desaparecido.  
  
–¡Draco ven aquí, observa adecuadamente! ¿Qué crees?  
  
Se acercó todo lo que su padre le pedía, no quería hacerlo.  
  
– No lo sé.  
  
Se alejó todo lo que pudo, acercándose a la chimenea donde su madre había estado observándolos.  
  
–Es mejor que estemos seguros, Lucius, completamente seguros de que es Potter antes de avisar al Señor Tenebroso... Dicen que esta es suya– dijo mostrando una varita– pero no se parece a la descripción de Ollivander... Si estamos equivocados, si llamamos al Señor Tenebroso para nada... ¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a Rowle y Dolohov?  
  
Estaba seguro de que incluso su padre temblaba ante ese hecho.  
  
Quería estar seguro de que no fuera él. Se asustó de pensar que deseaba volver junto a su Potter.  
  
Su madre le preguntaba algo sobre la chica que estaba en aquel grupo. ¿Granger tal vez?  
  
– Yo... tal vez... sí.  
  
Necesitaba irse. Quería estar lejos de ahí.  
  
–... ¿no es el hijo de Arthur Weasley, cómo se llama...?  
  
Miró una vez mas el grupo de prisioneros antes de darse la vuelta.  
  
– Sí. Puede ser.  
  
Era todo demasiado irreal, más incluso que tener a Potter en Hogwarts y en aquella habitación.  
  
Su tía llegó demandando saber lo que estaba pasando y luego de una discusión sin sentido se puso histérica por una espada.  
  
No se movió de su lugar. Su tía gritó, incluso le ordenó, pero su madre se había impuesto y no había tenido que hacer nada.  
  
Estuvo inmóvil mientras Bellatrix torturaba a la sangresucia. Quería desaparecer.  
  
–¡Draco, vuelve a traer al duende, él puede decirnos si la espada es auténtica o no!  
  
La voz de su padre retumbo en su mente e hizo lo que le pedía. Bajó al sótano y, sin dudar, respaldado con su varita, arrastró al duende a la sala.  
  
Lo siguiente que supo era estar atacando a Ron Weasley y a Potter que habían entrado de improviso en la sala atacando a su tía.  
  
–¡Harry Potter! ¡Tu muerte se aproxima!  
  
Aquella frase hizo que su mente volviera a centrarse. Tomó las varitas que habían tirado y se acercó a su tía esperando las nuevas instrucciones.  
  
Se oyó un chirrido arriba de sus cabezas. La araña de cristal empezó a temblar y Bellatrix se corrió dejando caer a Granger. Estalló el cristal y volaron los pedazos en todas direcciones.  
  
Se dobló por la mitad. Su rostro ardía, estaba sangrando. Sintió un tirón en la mano en la que estaban las varitas. Potter se las había sacado a la fuerza, incluyendo la suya.  
  
No se podía mover. Su madre lo sacó del peligro.  
  
La pelea duró un poco más, apenas llegó a recuperarse para ver cómo desaparecía Potter de la mano del elfo traidor.  
  
Tras eso, todo fue caos.  
  
Cuando volvió a Hogwarts lo hizo con el corazón en la mano. Sabía que había empezado el final de la guerra y en qué bando preferiría estar.  
  
Estuvo buscando a Harry dos días antes de pedirle a Trench que lo hiciera.  
  
Solo pudo confirmar lo que ya sabía: había desaparecido.  
  
––––  
  
– Hola de vuelta, Draco.  
  
Se quedó inmóvil; si bien esperaba volver a verlo no sabía que estaba tan ansioso por hacerlo.  
  
– Supuse que habías dejado de existir.  
  
– Parece que todavía me necesitan por aquí.  
  
Unas manos se metieron en su capa.  
  
– ¿Qué demon...?  
  
¡Lo estaba tocando! ¡Estaba jugando con su cuerpo!  
  
– ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?  
  
– Simplemente puedo hacerlo. No deberías cuestionarlo todo.  
  
Asomó la cabeza por sobre su hombro y le sonrió.  
  
Le quitó la corbata, abrió la camisa y dibujó en su pecho las costillas con las dos manos.  
  
– Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto– le susurró al oído.  
  
Se maldijo como todas las veces anteriores. Desde que había vuelto a aparecer su cuerpo siempre se entregaba al moreno sin reparo.  
  
La sonrisa del moreno le hizo sonrojar.  
  
– Pronto dejaré de existir.  
  
– Siempre tan dramático.  
  
Una carcajada recorrió todo su cuerpo a causa del moreno.  
  
– He hecho todo lo que he deseado. ¿Y tú Draco? ¿Lo has hecho?  
  
Desvió su cabeza y se quedó mirando hacia el infinito.  
  
– Desde que estás aquí he pensado en cosas que no debería.  
  
Unos dedos juguetearon delineando su flácido pene.  
  
– Aparte de eso...  
  
– Lo supuse– replicó el moreno.  
  
El silencio se adueñó de ellos.  
  
Draco se levantó primero, como siempre lo hacía.  
  
– Prefiero no pensar en estos momentos.  
  
Se vistió sin interés, sin mirarlo.  
  
– Todo es muy difícil ahora.  
  
Se sorprendió al decir aquello en voz alta. Necesitaba alejarse. No quería seguir hablando de ello. En esos momentos no había futuro, no esperaba tener uno.  
  
Se giró a verlo. Estaba apoyado en una de las tantas pilas de objetos inservibles mirándolo fijamente.  
  
–Supongo que será un adiós, Draco.  
  
Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  
  
–Adiós, Harry.  
  
El susurro que salió de sus labios apenas si pudo escucharlo él mismo.  
  
Cuando salió de la habitación sabía que no volvería a verlo.  
  
––––  
  
En el _lugar donde todo está escondido_ , volvió a ver a Harry Potter una vez más.  
  
– Detente, Potter.  
  
No flaquearía. Por ahora tenía que sobrevivir.  
  
– Esa que estás agarrando es mi varita, Potter.– La había reconocido inmediatamente.  
  
– Ya no lo es. El que lo encuentra se lo queda, Malfoy. ¿Quién te prestó esa que llevas?  
  
– Mi madre.  
  
Potter rió, parecía divertirle su situación.  
  
Necesitaba crear distracciones, necesitaba tiempo.  
  
Goyle y Crabble estaban encantados con la emboscada que habían hecho, pensaron que de llevar a Potter frente a Voldemort se les daría una recompensa y aquello empezaba a preocuparlo, se estaban impacientado.  
  
En un momento dado, el resto del trío dorado hizo su aparición. Buscaban una diadema, sabía que no estarían arriesgando la vida si no consideraran importante aquel adorno.  
  
Fuera ya había empezado la lucha, era cuestión de tiempo que los encontraran.  
  
Crabbe decidió en aquel momento hacer uso de su independencia, intentando matar, nada menos, que al chico que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro quería vivo.  
  
Intentó detenerlo. Fue inútil.  
  
– ¡No lo maten!– gritó desesperado al ver que ambos, Crabbe y Goyle, apuntaban a Potter.– ¡NO LO MATEN!  
  
Al parecer aquello fue todo lo que necesitó el chico dorado para volver a atacar.  
  
Sobrevivir, todo lo que quería en ese momento era sobrevivir.  
  
Escapó como pudo de los ataques a los que estaba siendo sometido. Maldijo su suerte, nuevamente había perdido su varita.  
  
Crabbe había usado una maldición muy poderosa, causando un fuego descomunal. Y estaba vivo, decidido a matarlos.  
  
Deseaba vivir, escapar de allí.  
  
Corrió desesperadamente por los pasillos que se derrumbaban, escapando de los dragones y serpientes de fuego que los perseguían. En una vuelta perdió a Crabbe de vista, haciendo todo lo posible junto con Goyle. Lograron subir a una pila de escritorios que pronto empezaron a quemarse.  
  
Potter descendió sobre ellos cuando Gregory ya se había desmayado en sus brazos. Estiró uno de sus brazos, sabía que el moreno no los dejaría morir, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera salvarlos.  
  
– ¡SI MORIMOS POR CULPA DE ELLOS, TE MATARÉ, HARRY!  
  
La voz de Weasley rugió. Llegó hasta ellos con otra escoba, acompañado por Granger. Arrastraron a Goyle sobre la escoba y se fueron, mientras él conseguía subir detrás de Harry.  
  
– ¡La puerta! ¡Vamos a la puerta, la puerta!  
  
Potter parecía querer lucirse antes de salir de aquel infierno. Viró bruscamente y descendió en picado para su horror. Se sujetaba al cuerpo que tan bien conocía con todas sus fuerzas. Entre el humo pudo ver lo que había conseguido atrapar: una diadema. Tras pasar demasiado cerca de una serpiente, por fin, se encaminó hacia la puerta abierta.  
  
Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
El aire puro lo apresó antes de chocar contra la pared del pasillo.  
  
Todo dolía, su cara, su cuerpo. Le costaba respirar, tosía y tenía arcadas.  
  
– C-Crabbe – logró articular–. Crabbe...  
  
– Está muerto – dijo Ron ásperamente.  
  
La lucha los atrapó, dejándolos en el medio del fuego cruzado.  
  
Aquella no sería la única vez que Potter le salvaría la vida ese día.  
  
\-----  
  
Estaba parado junto a su esposa en el andín despidiéndose de su hijo, que empezaba ese año en Hogwarts.  
  
Su mirada se cruzó con el más pequeño de los Potter y su corazón saltó. Se parecía mucho al Potter que él había conocido en MadamMalkin .  
  
Aquello le recordó al Potter del que había disfrutado. No había vuelto a pensar en él desde que había desaparecido. No había vuelto a soñar con él, nunca se había vuelto a excitar con otro hombre, ni siquiera con el original.  
  
Vaciló un momento al reconocer, tras el grupo, al Harry que él conocía.  
  
Su mujer le llamó la atención y lo perdió de vista.  
  
Dio media vuelta para irse.  
  
Existía, había conseguido existir y eso lo reconfortó.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic fue un regalo para psique_chan en el intercambio 2009-2010 de la comunidad de livejournal aisinfronteras.


End file.
